


Омовение

by Anonymous



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Present Tense, Resolved Sexual Tension, Water Sex, Xeno, Yellowstone Magic (Blaseball Team)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Секс с разумным гейзером.
Relationships: Oscar Dollie/Washer Barajas
Collections: Anonymous





	Омовение

Оскар любит наблюдать за Уошем. За тем, как во время игры его мощные потоки обхватывают биту и управляют ей не хуже приспособленных для этого рук. За тем, как оно в радости подбрасывает струи воды в небеса, стоит «Магам» победить. За тем, как его капли оседают на шерсти Оскара и хитро поблёскивают на свету, хоть Уош никогда в этом и не признается. Но оно знает, оно, Наблюдатель его побери, всё знает. «Очнись, дурья ты башка, ты слишком стар для того, чтобы сохнуть по одноклубникам», — шепчет Оскар самому себе, но легче не становится никогда.

Сегодня он пришёл на тренировку первым. Раздевалка встречает не привычными громогласными речами Мерлина, а тишиной. Шкафчик, оказывается, скрипит, когда его открываешь. Внутри, как всегда, ждут своего часа потрёпанная кепка и именная бита. Руки тянутся к ним, как вдруг уши ловят мерный шум вдалеке. Этот звук ни с чем не спутаешь: Уош любит заявить о себе до того, как нагрянуть лично. Шипение нарастает, и наконец оно заливается в раздевалку, уже в своей кепке, плеснув Оскару привет.

— Ты тоже рано, я смотрю? — говорит он, и струи шуршат в ответ. — Нет, меня самого достало опаздывать, поэтому я решил вставать после первого крика ворон, а не шестнадцатого.

Уош пускает пару струек в усмешке.

— А что плохого в том, чтобы хорошенько поспать? Только не говори, что в посмертии отоспишься, я это слышал уже тысячу раз.

Бьющий в потолок фонтан утихает, шепча Оскару в ответ, и он чувствует, как его рога и крылья мокнут, то ли от нервного пота, то ли от тёплых капель воды.

— Ну, с хорошим партнёром всегда приятно, не спорю, — выдавливает он сквозь ком в горле. В животе порхают бабочки, к паху приливает кровь — весь набор влюблённого уже здесь. Только намёков со стороны Уоша и не хватало. Его ласкового журчания, его нежного пара и щекочущих шерсть пузырьков.

— Уош... — произносят губы, но руки перехватывают инициативу. Один миг, и Оскар срывает с него кепку и ныряет мордой в оторопевшую струю. Вода бьёт в глаза, в ноздри, в рот, заливает их так, что становится трудно дышать. Он уже близок к тому, чтобы потерять сознание, как вдруг Уош отстраняется. Из лёгких вырывается кашель, царапая трахею, а сквозь него пробиваются всплески. Не возмущённые, скорее удивлённые.

— Прости, не знаю, что меня нашло, — говорит Оскар, поднимаясь с колен. Форма мокрая до нитки, но самое страшное, что давление в паху никуда не делось: член натягивает ткань шорт, угрожая порвать их острым концом. Гейзер заинтересованно утихает, и лишь маленькая горячая струйка робко тянется к ним. Хорошо, то, что нужно!

Оскар опускает резинку, обнажая покрасневший тонкий орган. На него падают крупные капли, чтобы тут же испариться без следа. Грудь изнутри раздирают когти животного — дикого, измученного жаждой, готового прильнуть к источнику прямо сейчас и не отдавать его никому, никому!

И Оскар поддаётся. Вдыхает и снова прыгает в поток, уже целиком. Форма трещит по швам от напора воды, а он помогает ей руками, чтобы её сорвало напрочь и подкинуло к потолку. Струи Уоша дрожат под шерстью, под кожей, обхватывают до боли чувствительный член. Чистая, необузданная мощь стихии дрочит ему, Оскару Долли, простому бэттеру «Йеллоустоун Мэджик», и плевать, что Уош точно такой же простой бэттер. Он оказался хорош не только во время игры.

Виски пульсируют, а затем и рога. Воздуха не хватает, в глазах темнеет, но Оскар вот-вот кончит. Он уже чувствует, как сперма подбирается к уретре, и одного точно пущенного фонтана достаточно, чтобы она разлилась по всему Уошу. Оно жадно глотает её, смывает в себя, туда, откуда бесконечно вырываются новые струи, и успокаивается.

— Уош... — в бессилии шепчет Оскар перед тем, как упасть.

Разжевав невесть откуда взявшийся арахис, он просыпается там же, в раздевалке, под испуганные всплески Уоша.

— С-спокойно, я жив, всё хорошо, — дрожащими губами произносит Оскар, но, судя по тому же шуму воды, оно не верит. — Да перестань, Уош, я не умер! Ты даже по Сосе так не переживал, когда её сожгли.

Кажется, до него дошло. Бурный гейзер вмиг превращается в тихий, едва доходящий до высоты шкафчиков ключ, тепло поливая плечи Оскара. Он никогда раньше не видел его таким заботливым: максимум, мог приободрить парой брызг, но чтобы вот так суетиться... Да, пожалуй, это взаимно.

Оскар обводит руку вокруг струй, и на ней остаются играющие искорками капли. Всё будет хорошо.

Осталось только выжить.


End file.
